


Afternoon Kinks (NSFW) Kuroo x Reader

by TinyTsun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Kinky, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTsun/pseuds/TinyTsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story about a seemingly perverted girl (YOU!) and a kinky afternoon with her lazy cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Kinks (NSFW) Kuroo x Reader

'It's the middle of the afternoon...and I'm extremely horny right now. Why? Because I'm damned pervert that's why. Actually, I have a confession to make. While that son of a bitch, takes his cat naps, I go into his drawers and get one of shirts, smell it, and get off from it. Come one, you girls know what I'm talking about! When your boyfriends sweater or shirt smells so irresistible that you can't help but melt or keep your heart from beating faster. I know it doesn't justify my jacking off though...But! I'm going to break out of this habit! Watch and see!'

"Tetsurou?" 

You shook Kuroo's restless rising and falling body until you eventually heard him groan in annoyance. You watched as he pushed himself up some until he was resting on his elbow and staring back you with those groggy eyes of his.

"What is it? Can't you see that I'm-"

"I want to have sex! Right now! Get up and have sex with me!" You squeezed your eyes shut as you screamed at him.

A perplexed expression had overwritten Kuroo's tired one. "......What the hell is wrong with you all of a sudden?"

"Ah, sorry." You cleared your throat. "Will you pleeeaasseee have sex with me?" You were begging now, but if got you what you wanted, you could go all day. "I'm...actually super duper horny right now, so like...can we...?"

He couldn't help but smirk at the sudden request. "Well, besides me being in the middle of a nap, I don't have any reason to turn you down. I mean, it's weird that I don't have to seduce you like usual, and that you've actually come to me for once." 

He sat up fully and began to stroke your head softly. The way his fingers shifted through your hair left you with pleasurable goosebumps crawling over your skin. Kuroo then took you by the hand and yanked your toward him, placing you down on his lap.

"Now that I think about it," he started as he rose your shirt up further, "when was the last time we did it?" He unclasped your bra and began to feel around for your plump breasts. "Three weeks ago?" 

"!" Your breath hitched as soon as his lubricated tongue slid around your hard nipple. The hairs on your skin were standing up. "Th--that seems about right." You breathed out.

"Well if that's the case, then this is going to be fun." 

You felt his sneaky fingers glide down your belly button, even drawing circles around for the hell of it. Just as he went to yank down your pants, he came to halt, which confused you.

"Wh-why'd you stop?"

"Before I go any further, answer something for me. Why do you have my shirt in your hand?"

'Shit!' You peered down at his shirt, still grasped in your hand."W-well--"

"Don't think about lying to me either, or we won't continue."

"Damned devil...ugh~ I--I have it because...It was dirty and it needed a wash so I was going to place it in the washing machine." You chuckled nervously.

"But then you got distracted and automatically wanted sex? I don't buy it."

Your cheeks became stained in red."...I was going to...ma.....b...ng..with it."

"Say it again, I couldn't hear you?"

And then expanded when asked to repeat yourself, and louder this time."I was going to go masturbate with it!" Tears of embarrassment began to form. 'Oh no, he probably thinks I'm an even bigger pervert than he is.'

"Is that right," Kuroo had a big ol' smirk plastered on his face, "then you wouldn't mind giving me a preview of how you do things."

"Wh-what are you saying! To do it right in front of you?!"

"Yup, but I guess if you're not comfortable with it, you don't have to do it, and we can just stop what were doing altogether too."

You stood up on your feet, "....Shitty cat...." and cursed him while tugging down your pants. 

'This is going to be fun.' Was all he could think about all while propping up his elbow to watch you. 

As your pants dropped to the ground your crawled back onto the couch and shoved Kuroo down all the way to the end to give you some space. You propped your back against the arm of the couch and spread your legs open wide for him. How could his eyes not open any wider.

Your fingers lazily glided up your thigh, to you stomach, and then past the piece of clothing which Kuroo always referred to as annoying. 

"Mm..." You mewled out some as two fingers slide into your entrance. You closed your eyes and slowly began to pace yourself. You took one whiff of Kuroo's scent and easily became more excited.

It was at this time that you forgot all about Kuroo and began to concentrate like you were by yourself. Your breathing became slightly labored and that was only caused from the way you picked up your pace. 'Faster....faster...' Without realizing it, your back had arched a little and your toes were curling.

An electric charge of pleasure rushed through your body. Your back arched and as soon as you pumped faster. As seconds passed the charge expanded. 

Kuroo leaned up off of his elbow and unconsciously leaned forward, as if he was watching the climax of a movie.

It was coming. You were coming. Your lips parted and moans began to spill out from them. Your back was arched all the way, and your eyes were rolling back. It was so close...just a little more. "A-ahhh~" Finally, like a lightning bolt, you were struck with a wave of pleasure that made you cry out. Your heated moans bounced off the walls and into Kuroo's ears. It felt like you had struck gold.

You finally collapsed, with an exhale of relief. All the built of tension was finally released, leaving you sensitive to the touch. Letting out a bit of a shiver as your pulled them out, you sat up immediately turned away from Kuroo. 

"Are you satisfied?"

"Actually...I'm not."

"What?! How could you make me--"

"I'm not saying it like that. I enjoyed it, but more than I thought I would." He said as he pointed to his standing erection. "Why don't you be a good girl and help me take care of it."

"...Nope!" He grinned. "I'm going to go take a nice and long shower. Have fun taking care of that!" You shed off your shirt and tossed him to it. "You might need it." You then waved to him and skipped off to the bathroom.


End file.
